Willa Granger
Hermione: "Willa get out of here!" Willa: "I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione: "Are you that desperate to avenge Cedric that you're willing to die!" Willa: "This isn't about him...even if it is, Cedric didn't flee when he was faced to face with Voldemort and neither will I!" Willa arguing with Hermione about her sister wanting to escape. 'Biographical Information' Born: September 19, 1979 Blood Status: Muggle-Born Status: Alive Maritial status: Married Also known as: Will (by all of her friends) Little Mudblood (by Draco Malfoy) Willy (By Rose Snape and Fred and George Weasly). Pet: Truffle (Cat) 'Physical Information' Species: Human Gender: Female Height: 5'5 Hair color: Brown with red streaks Eye color: Brown Skin color: Light 'Family Information' Hermione Granger (Twin) Mr. Granger (Father) Mrs. Granger (Mother) Rose Snape (Half sister in-law) George Weasly (Half brother in-law) Ron Weasley (Brother in-law) Harry Potter (Husband) Alice Tonks Potter (Daughter) Lilly Albus Potter (Daughter) Cedric Lupin Potter (Son) 'Magical Information' Boggart: Snakes Wand: 10 3/4", birch wood, phoenix feather core Patronus: Mermaid 'House' Gryffindor 'Loyalty' Granger family Weasly family Diggory family Potter Family Dumbledore's Army Order Of The Phoenix Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Gryffindor 'Biography' Willa Van Granger is the twin sister of Hermione Jean Granger, she cares deeply for her sister and turns to her when she is in need of help. She was in a relationship with Cedric Diggory, but due to his death their relationship was broken. Her best friends are Sky Wood, Rose Snape and the Weasley twins. Her favorite color is blue so she's mostly seen wearing a blue shirt, or blue jean pants, she also wears a necklace of a silver stone with gold around it that hangs on a black string that Cedric gave her, when she is fifteen she wears a ring that as long as she's wearing it she can see the dead. At age seventeen she wears around her waist a leather pouch that hooks around a belt that has a potion inside that which will save someone's life if even if they are one second from death. 'First year' "Wise...noble, okay...Gryffindor!" Willa being sorted into Gryffindor. Willa was sorted into Gryffindor her first year of Hogwarts, she first met Cedric Diggory and was always close and stayed by him. She always admired her sister's smartness wishing she was just as smart. Cedric reassured her insecurity by saying she's depandable. She grew a fear of Professor Snape (she found him a little dark). During class with Professor Flitwick she watched as her sister sucessfully raised her feather in the air, something she and other students couldn't do. While talking to Cedric she overhears Ron calling her sister "a nightmare" it provoked her after Hermione left in sadness Willa slapped Ron for upsetting Hermione and ran to her sister, she stayed with her in the girls bathroom until dinnertime. On Halloween when Professor Quirrel let the troll into the dungeons she fled to the dormitories with the rest of Gryffindore, the next day she went to see if Hermione was alright after being informed of the troll attacking her. She watched the Quidditch match of Slytherin VS Gryffindor, and cheered as her house won. Willa was cautious of her actions after Harry, Ron and Hermione got Gryfindoor in trouble. After Dumbeldore awards points to Hermione she turns to see Willa smiling at her, causing their bond to grow. Gryffindor wins the house cup and she celebrates with her house, she hugs Hermione and everyone else and also jumps into Fred's arms happily (which grew his crush on her). 'Second Year' "I just visited her in the hospital wing...she looked so helpless...afraid actually" Willa to Cedric about Hermione being petrified. In her second year Willa''' took more interest in potions then she did her first year, she grew a close friendship with Ginny Weasly, but mostly spent her time with Hermione and Cedric again. Unlike her sister, she wasn't obsessed with Gilderoy Lockhart, she finds him "too perfect" and also dubfounded for releasing the pixies from their cage, she hid under her desk until it was over. Willa was present when Draco calls Hermione "You filthy little mudblood", she was ready to curse him but Cedric stopped her so she wouldn't get in trouble. The next day was Willa's birthday and Cedric gives her a necklace that's a silver stone with gold around it, she hugs him and thanks him for it. She helped Hermione make the Pollyjuice potion, when Cedric asked her why she kept leaving, she told him that her siser, Harry and Ron think that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, and they need to the Pollyjuice potion to know for sure, she tells him not to tell anyone and he promises not to. Willa attends the dueling club and stands next to Fred when Snape sends Lockhart flying she starts laughing which Fred follows. When Harry and Draco duel she got a little more anxious and Draco hit the first spell on Harry she grabbed Fred's sleeve a little terrified, she calmed down a bit more and then Malfoy fired the snake and she grabbed onto Fred's hand, because of how snakes terrify her, she heard Harry speak to it and was quite shocked. After helping Hermione with a bit of the pollyjuice she went to the bathroom and washed her hands, Rose later went to the bathroom as well and as she was about to wash her hands she tripped over something, when she looked down she saw it was Willa. She ran to Mcgonagall and told her what she found, she took her to the bathroom and they took Willa to the Hospital Wing. Rose then ran and found Hermione saying that she needed to see something, when she brought her to the hospital wing she revealed to Hermione that Willa has been petrified. After a quidditch math Fred asked Hermione what Willa's favorite flower is which Hermione responded her favorite flower are any white flowers. At the hospital wing Fred set by Willa on her bed and apologized to her saying how he wished he could have gotten to her and helped her, he streams his fingers through her hair and holds her hand and whispers "I'm sorry this happened to you...you didn't deserve this". After a few minutes he said how he wishes she could hear him, he then confesses that he likes her, and says all the reasons he likes her, before he leaves for Gryffindor Common Room he sets a white rose on her pillow and says "Hermione misses you...I do too" then kisses her forehead and leaves. Willa is mentioned by Harry while he's talking to Ron about the basilisk saying how she was found by the sink so she must have seen it's reflection through the bathroom mirrorr. Later at the end of the year everyone was unpetrified, Willa took a little longer then Hermione but they were reunited at the end of the year. '''Third year '''' Willa: "What are dementors, why are they at Hogwarts?'" Cedric: "They are the guards of Azkaban...one was on the train" ' Willa:' "Those are dangerous an horrifying creatures, what are they doing here?!" Cedric: "They're probably looking for Sirius Black..." Willa: "Who's Sirius Black?" Cedric: "He's a killer...he escaped from Azkaban prison" Willa: "Azkaban is the most secure prison...how did he get out?" Cedric: "No one knows...listen don't do anything dangerous, I don't want those things to hurt you..." Willa: "They won't hurt me...I won't give them a reason to..." Willa and Cedric about the dementors. ' ' When Willa turned thirteen she got a bracelet from Hermione, and a brown cat with blue eyes from her mom and dad that she named Truffle (after her favorite chocolate). She took Truffle with her to Hogwarts and introduced her to Cedric (they sat by each other on the train) her and Cedric talked about what there year is going to be like at Hogwarts, saying how they have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, they had a moment when they shared a pumpkin pastie after the train stopped she wondered if they were at Hogwarts but looked out the window and saw that they weren't there, as everything was freezing she grabbed Cedric's hand in fear. The dementor came by and she stared at it hoping it wouldn't attack her. When it left Cedric asked her if she was okay Willa's response was "That was weird...it felt like, I'd never be happy again" After arriving at Hogwarts she sat by Hermione and listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. During Defense Against The Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin, Willa asked him if he's actually going to teach them how to defend themselves, much to Lupin's amusement, after everyone saw their boggart turn into what they fear most, Willa's boggart turned into a snake, after staring at it in fear she turned it into a jumping slinky, which all the students thought was humerous. The next day she was walking and talking with Cedric when she noticed the dementors outside of Hogwarts, she asks him what Dementors are and why they are at Hogwarts, he explains to her they they are the guards of Askaban and that they are probably looking for the so called killer Sirius Black. Cedric tells her not to do anything dangerous so dementors won't hurt her. After Harry was attacked by Dementors during quidditch Willa visited him with the rest of Gryffindor in the hospital wing. Willa and Cedric visited Hogsmaed together where he confessed that he liked Willa, and wanted to know if she had any feelings towards him, Willa was speechless and took off. At the end of the year she rode with Hermione on the Hogwarts express. Before leaving to go to her parents with Hermione she sees Cedric, at first she walked with Hermione but then stopped in her tracks and ran to Cedric, apologized for not talking to him and kissed him, starting their relationship. 'Fourth year.' "Seeing Cedric like that...I could hardly bare it!" Willa tearfully to Hermione about seeing Cedric's body. Willa decided to surprise Cedric for his seventeenth birthday, after his birthday Willa said goodbye to him and that she would see him at Hogwarts. Willa and Hermione were invited to see the quidditch world cup with the Weasly family, with their parents' permission they went with the Weasly's, once they arrived Willa saw Cedric jump out of the tree and was happy to see him again. She walked with Cedric holding hands where she saw the portkey and was a little confused until Cedric explained that it transports them anywhere, Willa joked and asked if it was fun and Cedric responded "Buckle up". While traveling by the portkey she felt sick and freaked out after Hermione and the others let go and thought they fell, Cedric tells her to let go of the portkey, she lets go of the portkey but remains to hold her grip on Cedric's hand and lands with him, she leaves for the tent with the Weasly's while Cedric leaves with his father. Willa stood next to her sister wearing a green and white scarf that matched Hermione's and cheered for the Irish, she also had green stripes under her eyes and IRISH painted on her forehead. After the game was over Willa, Harry, Hermion, Ginny and Fred and George were teasing Ron about how he felt about Viktor Krum after saying "he's an artist" Willa laughed at the humerous jokes that the boys were throwing at Ron until Aruthur Weasly came telling them that they have to leave, when they exited the tent they found out that they were under attack, Willa without thinking left the group as they were running to find Cedric. While looking for Cedric she is knocked unconscious by a death eater, about thirty minutes later she wakes up in Cedric's arms and sees that the camp has been burnt down and that the dark mark is in the sky, she holds onto Cedric in fear and asked Cedric if that was Voldemort's mark, he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, Arthur, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione later on found them where Hermione scolded her for leaving while they were in danger. She apologizes saying she was worried about Cedric, Hermione quickly hugs her saying how she scared her to death. They went back to the Burrow where the next day they would leave for Hogwarts. After arriving to Hogwarts she and Cedric watched the students from beauxbaons and Durmstrang arrive. At dinner Willa heard that Hogwarts was having the triwizard tournament, but was dissapointed when she found out no student under the age of 17 could participate, Cedric told her that he was thinking about putting his name in the goblet of fire, Willa told him that if he was chosen that he would win for sure. The nex day during Deffense Against The Dark Arts they were taught about the three unforgivable curses, Willa questioned why they were being taught about those curses, and each one terrified her more everytime, espicially the last one (the killing curse). That night was the choosing of the Triwizad champions, when Dumbledore announced that the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory she cheered and smiled at him. Willa was quite shocked when Harry's name shot out of the goblet of fire, but didn't bother Harry like everybody else did. The first task came (dragons) and Willa came into the tent to wish Cedric good luck, she gave him a hug, kissed him and then said "I love you...good luck. " and left, Cedric suceeded in getting his egg, which Willa cheered for him. Cedric asked Willa if she would like to go to the Yule Ball with him and she said yes. Fred attempted to ask Willa to the ball by throwing her a piece of parchment that said "Will you go to the ball with me?" Even though she didn't want to because she knew it would hurt him WIilla had to turn him down, she wrote on the back of the note "I would but I'm going with Cedric..." She handed the note back to Fred then whispered "Sorry" He gave her a look of "Don't worry about it". A few days before the ball without a date Ron asked her to the ball but she had to turn him down too. Before Ron left she told him "I do know that Fleur Delacour doesn't have a date". The day of the ball arrived and Willa came downstiars a few minutes before Hermione, in a dress that matched Hermione's but blue. Cedric smiled at her saying he's never seen someone more beautiful , she takes Cedric's arm and they both go to the ball together. After finding out that the champions and their partners are the first to dance Willa wasn't quite sure how to feel about dancing infront of a large crowd, Cedric told her that if she gets scared to just look at him and don't worry about the crowd. She and Cedric danced the night away, after witnessing the fight between Ron and Hermione and seeing her sister crying, she convinced Hermione to go back and have fun, which she did. What Willa didn't tell Hermione was after Hermione went inside she went to confront Ron about how he hurt Hermione, she asked him if he hates seeing her with Viktor Krum why he didn't ask Hermione to the ball himself, Ron had no answer and she left to go back to the ballroom. Cedric could tell she was irritated and asked her what was wrong, she told him about everything Ron was doing and how it was hurting Hermione, he told her that everything would be alright then took her onto the dancefloor. While dancing Cedric asks Willa what has he done to deserve such a beautiful girl, Willa responds that Cedric deserves happiness, the two shared a kiss and Willa said she wished the perfect night wouldn't end. For the second task the triwizard champion has an hour to save a treasure that was taken by merpeople to the bottom of the lake, due to her relationship with Cedric, Willa was chosen as the hostage that Cedric had to save and was put under an enchanting sleep for an hour, one of Willa's worse fears is drowning; Cedric then promised to save her, Willa nodded her head and once again, hugged and kissed him then said "I love you...good luck". Willa was trapped in the lake to be saved by Cedric along with Ron who is Harry Potter's treasure, Gabrielle, who is Fleur Delacour's treasure and Hermione who was Viktor Krum's treasure. Cedric uses his wand to free Willa and takes her up to the surface. Willa worries about where Hermione is, Cedric says that he thinks they're the first ones up and that he's sure Viktor will find her. She sees Hermione with Viktor and reaches her hand out to pull her out of the lake. Dumbldore announced that the winner of the second task was Cedric, Willa excitedly jumped into his arms hugging him saying he did it, then Cedric says he couldn't have done it without her help. The third and final task came and before Cedric went into the maze, Willa ran up and gave him one final hug and kiss saying "I love you..." then Cedric went into the maze. When Harry came back everyone was cheering, Willa cheered along expecting it to be Cedric, she then hear Fleur scream and Cedric's father crying, Willa starts getting worried and ran down. Rose put her arms around Willa trying to stop her but she didn't succeed. After seeing Cedric's body she fell to her knees screaming, Hermione got on her knees and comforted her, Willa wrapped her arms around Cedric's dead body and cried she also refused to leave Cedric that night. Rose stayed by Willa stroking her hair. The next day she attended Cedric's funeral and held the necklace that he gave her tightly as she believed it was the only thing she had left of him. After Cedric's funeral his father came to Willa and gave her a photobook that was full of pictures of her her and Cedric, he told her that whenever Cedric was around her he noticed a change in him, he was always smiling. Willa sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione that day on the train she grew a close friendship with Harry and Ron like her sister. 'Fifth Year' Hermione: So it looks like you've gotten over Cedric... Willa: What's that supposed to mean? Hermione: Well aren't you dating Fred now? 'Willa: Well that's really none of your business.... In her fifth year Willa joined Dumbledore's army so she could fight against Voldemort and avenge Cedric, she also started a relationship with Fred Weasly. After Cedric's death Willa attempted to kill herself by slitting her wrist, Hermione later found her on the ground and just barely saved her (but she did save her). Willa and Hermione were taken to Headquarters where they met up with the Weasly's. Fred noticed her scar on her wrist and asked her what happened, she told him what happened and told her that she did it cause she wanted to be with Cedric again, he pulled her into a hug and as she cried he comforted her. Willa and Fred got closer and soon decided to get together despite their two year difference. Willa talked to Fred about how it was his last year and asked him what he was going to do after he finished school and he told her about Weasley Wizard Wheezes, his and George's joke shop that they want to open, she told him that she thinks that would be great and gave him a kiss. Harry came to headquarters and saw that Willa and Fred were together which was a little upsetting for him (Cause Harry too had a crush on Willa). She watched happily as Harry was reunited with Sirius, and also laughed at Tonks whenever she transformed. When arriving to Hogwarts she kenw right away that she wasn't going to like Professor Umbridge. During Defense Against The Dark arts (which wasn't really the class knowing Umbridge) she heard Umbridge and Harry arguing about Voldemort's return being "A lie" and then they mentioned Cedric which Umbridge mentions his death to be a "tragic accident" Willa sat crying as Harry tried to convince Umbridge that he wasn't lying. Fred came to her room later and asked her if she was okay, she shook her head and he hugged her again. Despite the fact that she was dating Fred Willa missed Cedric very much and wanted to see him again, she bought a ring from a shop that would allow her to see the dead, but when she slipped on the ring she noticed that Cedric was not there. While talking to Hermione about how Umbridge's view on Cedric's death was insulting to her, Hermione asked Willa about her relationship with Fred which Willa responded that it wasn't any of Hermione's business and just that he makes her happy. Willa sat in the common room and Cedric appeared by Willa without her realizing. Willa went with Fred and George to the meeting of Dumbledore's army where she decided to join it to avenge Cedric's death. While practicing Stunning spells Willa partnered up with Fred, where she shot him across the room, after getting up he says. "I let you do that" Which Willa responds "Oh yeah sure..." . That night Cedric came to her again and called her name, she screamed and shot awake and shot up out of bed pulling out her wand and pointing it at Cedric. Cedric gently told her to lower her wand Willa however was very cautious and kept her want in hand, Willa asks how he's here which Cedric confusingly asks "You can see me, can you hear me?" She asks him what he's talking about which he responds "Willa, you can see me..but can you hear me?" She nods her head saying that she can see him, he then walked up to her stringing his fingers through her hair then asks if she felt his touch she tearfully nods her head yes then hugs him. He holds her charm on her necklace and is surprised that she still had it even after his death, her friend Sky came in and asked who she was talking to, Willa was going to say Cedric but he was gone, so she said "no one". Fred told Willa that he had to leave due to his father being attacked at the ministry, Willa then says she'll go with him and hugged him. Willa spent Christmas with the Weasley's so she could support Fred if he needed it, which he did a lot of times. After Christmas Dumbledore's army practices the patronus charm which Willa makes a full body patronus, but the happy moment is ruined after being caught by Umbridge. While Umbridge was teaching and also tourtering her students Willa was talking to Cedric's ghost and saying how it felt good to see him again, but how she felt bad that she was seeing him while dating Fred, Cedric then says that it's best if she lets him go she then says she can't and kisses him, Hermione then catches her and scolds her for it, and Willa asks if Hermione would tell Fred and she shakes her head no, when she asks why she ends "Because if anyone tells him, it should be you". Willa feels an extreme pain in her hand after writing as usual and sits on the stairs crying, Fred then comes to her asking her if she's okay, she shakes her hea no he then tells her that the pain stops after a while, she says that's not why she's upset, she then confesses that she has the ring and that she's been cheating on him with Ceric's ghost where she apologizes an Fred then tells her it's okay "I still love you" He says with a smile on his face, she then kisses him but he tells her about his plan to leave Hogwarts with his brother and to open there joke shop together. Fred then gives Willa a rose that she puts in her hair then she bids Fred farewell and watches him leave along with his brother. Willa is taken to Umbridge's office by a Slytherin who was on the Professor's side she was trying to help the others escape which failed, Hermione had no idea her sister was taken until she was brought in and based on her face she suffered a beating. "Hermione..." She whimpered Umbridge decided to attempt Crucio she attempted to stop her "Professor you do that and there will be nothing but a pit of dementors waiting for you!" Though she didn't care about Umbridge, and was just trying to protect Harry of course. After escaping she goes to london with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Sky, Ian, Daniel, Susan, Iris and William when they arrive they are confronted by Lucius Malfoy which she overhears Susan whisper "Uncle Lucius..." (which was something Susan or Daniel didn't want them knowing), while running from Death Eaters Willa is struck by the Cruciatous curse which was shot by Belatrix, Sky saves her though she did not stop Belatrix. She freaked out and ran after Ginny used Reducto and all the prophecies came falling down she busted the door open with Bombarda which was her strongest spell, while falling Iris used a spell to stop them from falling to there death. After safely landing Harry tells everyone to get behind him which some of them do and the rest stand by him to protect him and soon they are attacked. Once the death eaters clear it is revealed that everyone has been taken including Willa. They are saved by the order who are also joined by Rose and Fred and George where Fred saves Willa and once they are hidden they share a passionate kiss. Willa witnesses the death of Sirius Black which upsets her because she knows how much Harry loved him, she wraps her arms around Fred and cries on his shoulder. She also watches Harry fight off Voldemort and is stunned to see him officially knowing he was the one responsible for Cedric's death. 'Sixth Year "We need to hide it somewhere no one will find it...do you trust me....then take my hand" Willa to Harry as they are about to hide the Half Blood Prince's book. In her sixth year Willa attended Rose and George Weasley's wedding, she also ended up breaking up with Fred, became a member of Slughorn's club, she also kept seeing Cedric's ghost at the end of the year she attended Albvs Dumbledore's funeral which really upsetted her, she also started a relationhsip with Harry Potter. While at home with Hermione they received mail from Rose and George, when Willa opened the letter, it was an invitation to Rose and George's wedding. Hermione and Willa were given permission to go, Rose also made Willa her bridesmade.